Kimetsu no Raidā - The Demon Slaying Rider
by Toruushin
Summary: Japan is host to many different stories in its long and bloody history. Legends of kings, warriors, and wise men have popped up here and there, their stories becoming tales that the younger generations would speak of. But, throughout the tales of demons and men, there are those who are content to stay back, letting history obscure their names from the world. (Tentatively sleeping)
1. Hibiki (1-1)

**Before we start, I'd like to address something. While reading another fic which uses Hibiki in Kimetsu no Yaiba, there was one particular little tidbit which I disagreed with vehemently.**

**The name 'Hibiki' is a title in itself. A name which embodies the fact that a human has given up their humanity for the sake of becoming something clearly not a human. The human name no longer matters, as one who takes on the mantle of 'Oni' has given up their humanity already. Heck, it even states that Oni were reviled as people who willingly gave up their humanity for strength.**

**Therefore, it really does not matter if I put the OC tag or not. Because characterization aside, this person who I am trying to make IS Hibiki. They are an Oni, and no longer a human. **

**The appearance does not matter.**

**The personality does not matter.**

**Just the name, and only the name.**

**Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Japan is host to many different stories in its long and bloody past. Legends of kings, warriors, and wise men have popped up here and there, their stories becoming tales that the younger generations would speak of. But in the end, those are not stories which shall last forever.

For, in the end, the most fearsome of creatures have a greater impact. Mysteries unsolved, with biologies that defy all logic. Those who embody the concept of 'unknown', those who have irregular forms and abilities, unable to be seen as anything other than _monsters._

There are many names for these beings who lurk in the dark, unable to bask in the light of the morning sun. They are the natural predators of man, humans who sacrificed their humanity for the sake of becoming something more than what they can perceive. Children are warned not to venture outside during the night, for fear that these monsters might jump and attempt to snatch them away, before feasting on their soft delectable meat.

_Ayakashi. _

_Akuma. _

_Yokai. _

_Kishin._

So many names given to these beings, so many terms to describe the hunters who only strike when the time is right.

However, there is one agreeable term that describes this race, a term that has been universally used to address these monsters of humanity. Just a single word which is able to emphasize just how far gone the beasts have strayed from their once fragile lives.

Demons. Man-eaters who are unable to satiate themselves with anything else than human flesh, their minds warped by the negativity which comes with becoming a demon.

They have lost all that which made them human. Their memories, former lives, and bodies are warped and twisted with every life they take, only becoming a false facsimile of themselves after a long period of time. These beasts truly represent the deepest darkest nature of man, something that all humans try to deny with all of their might.

With that being said, not all hope is lost. There are those who raise their spirits high against the threat against humanity, fighting against the demons for the sake of peace.

They are the Demon Killing Corps, the blades which slay those who lurk in the shadow of the night and prey on the innocent.

They are the only reason why humanity hasn't fallen into dire straits in the present day, their presence a constant reminder that even the prey can become the hunters. Wielding their blades with skills honed with constant training, perseverance, and dedication, they are the demons to the demonic race.

Banding together as one, these brave warriors are more than capable of equalizing the tide between demons and humans, wielding their _Nichirin_ blades blessed with the sun's light. Even though they are physically inept, compared to demons, and their bodies can't take as much strain as a demon, their code of honor and duty drives them forward to fight.

They fight, they die, with the next generation picking up the pieces of their predecessors.

Such is the eternal war of humans and demons, a conflict which has been at a stalemate for generations upon generations.

But be it as it may, there are those who fight against demonic-kind themselves, and yet bear no marks of humanity in their visages. Living as humans, yet picking up their arms to sound the hymns of battle whenever necessary.

Their music is eerie, akin to nature itself raising its call-to-arms. They wear the visage of a human being, yet are something else entirely on the inside. In a sense, they are a wolf in sheep's clothing, a silent presence that lurks within, yet acts as the antithesis towards Demons as a whole.

To them, the word "Demon" is simply another way of saying '_Makamou_.'

There is no difference from a demonic spirit ravaging the countryside and a fake human who slays others for their own sustenance and enjoyment. For those who bare their fangs against humanity must face the consequences of moving against the age-old treaty which has existed between humanity and their inhuman protectors.

And an Oni never forgets their promise.

His name had once been Tenka Kojiro.

He was a carpenter who lived his days in relative peace, working an honest living in a small village located in the Chiba prefecture. A young man who had previously worked in the city, he decided to move back to his hometown in order to settle down and live the rest of his life in peace.

His skills were nothing to scoff at, his neighbors praising him for the wonderful work he did in patching up their homes, repairing furniture, and even the remarkable woodwork he gave to them as gifts during special celebrations. A man who worked best with his hands, creating wonders from the recesses of his brilliant, creative mind.

He had a family, a wife and a son, and lived with them in the same household in relative peace. While finances were a bit tight, the three lived in harmony together, content in the presence of each other.

Love bound these family members tightly, with Kojiro happy to be a father to the only child he ever had. He had wanted to take a trip into Kyoto with his family in the future if only to bear witness to the remarkable architecture he wished to apply to his own skills.

This was a man who had a promising life ahead of him. Someday in the future, he might have obtained the honor of constructing the next great temple dedicated to Amaterasu, allowing his name to be known as one of the many great people who made history in Japan.

Now, he was nothing more than a shredded, bloodied-up torso, with his wife and son's blood pooling together with his own.

The state of the corpses of the other two needn't be said.

A massive crowd had gathered in the morning of the crime after a woman had noticed a distinct smell coming from the family's household when she tried to visit. The ear-shattering scream she let out had awakened the rest of the village quickly, with many bearing witness to what could only be called a macabre sight.

Villagers could only watch in horror as several volunteers covered the bodies, faint whispers and muttering looking warily at the murder scene. Some of the weaker-willed members couldn't hold in their breakfast, vomiting at the sight of the corpses, while close friends to the family couldn't help but shed tears at the desecrated bodies of the friendly neighbors they had known for months.

_"Who could have done this?"_

_"Monsters...truly a shame…"_

_"Why did they do this? What did they do to even deserve this?"_

_"It was a murder. An unjustified act of murder. Little Michi was barely even two years old–!"_

_"Mama, I'm scared…"_

_"Could there be a murderer hiding in the town? Are we all in danger?"_

_"The state of the body...it looked as if it had been **eaten**..."_

Unnoticed by the worried villagers, near the furthest edge of the crowd, was a person wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat. His eyes were hidden by the shade the sun cast down upon him, but his mouth could clearly be seen giving a slight grimace at the sight of the bodies.

He narrowed his eyes at the small form which lay beside the two larger ones, one of his hands clenching up into a fist as he watched it get carried away.

"Despicable. Truly despicable…" he muttered under his breath, tinkering with a red-colored disk as he walked away. "To lay their hands on a child...how could they? Demons are seriously messed up these days...then again, when were they never? Eating humans and all; how can they even like the taste? Ugh, so uncultured..."

"Please step aside!" A youthful man in a familiar black uniform raised his hands towards the villagers, several masked men following him in his footsteps. The youth was undoubtedly part of the military if the westernized uniform was any indication, but the sword by his side was an even bigger clue towards his alignment.

That's what most people would have thought, assuming they didn't have any knowledge of demons whatsoever. Ubayashiki Kaguya had his ways of making people assume what his soldiers were after all. Such was the power of one who had amassed so much wealth and power, simply through his good nature and deeds.

"Please, good citizens! We are here to help! Please vacate the premises as soon as possible, and return back to your homes! We will take care of this issue!"

'_Demon Slayers. So I guess I am right after all. But sending in a Kanoe for this particular mission…' _The man started to walk away from the scene, tilting his hat down so people couldn't see his eyes. He turned back momentarily to ensure that he wasn't being followed, before quickly moving out of sight from the Demon Slayers. _'Shouldn't they have sent at least a Hinoe? Or even a Hashira? Speaking of which, where IS the Hashira responsible for this particular prefecture? Somehow, I'm getting an uneasy feeling about this entire thing…"_

Upon reaching a safe distance, the man quietly pulled out a silver-colored disk from his side, his other hand digging into the folds of his striped _kosode_. The disk itself looked to be a harmless talisman, decorated with various stripes and designs on each face. For anyone else, it was simply a trinket for decoration, nothing more.

It was anything but that.

"Come on, I know you're in there. Please don't tell me I misplaced it aga– ah. There it is."

With a flourish, the man withdrew a folded decorative _onsa _tuning fork, flicking it open to reveal a snarling oni's face on the side. He momentarily took a look on both sides to ensure that nobody was in the area…

...nobody around. Then–

Tapping the tuning fork on the disk made a clear sound resonate from the two prongs. It was a calming noise, almost unearthly with how clear it resounded into the open air. The soundwaves impacted against the disk, before the disk 'reacted,' unfolding upon itself. Before long, a small miniature bird-like being was sitting in his hand, giving off high-pitched chirps all the while.

"Hmhm...looks like Minori's creation DOES work after all. Sheesh, would have been nice if they didn't constantly explode before you started to work. "

Before he could wander off too far into his own thoughts, the hawk started to peck at his wrist as if it was impatient, eliciting a hiss of pain from the man.

"Ouch! You little– you really have some nerve doing tha – ow, ow! Fine, fine! Back to work! You really have the backbone of your creator..." The hawk stood at attention as the man's eyes centered onto its head, awaiting the single command which it would follow. He narrowed his eyes, before speaking his words. "Survey and track. If you find anything, start screeching. Now go. Shoo!"

The creation proceeded to flap away at once, letting out brief bursts of its high-pitched cry as it ascended higher and higher above the village. Upon seeing it leave, the man nodded once, unable to deny the work and time put into making the little 'Disk Animal'.

"Despite the fact you're short as hell, you definitely aren't one to hold back when it comes to this, huh Minori? Maybe I should buy her some candied plums on my next visit…"

The thought of the normally fiery-mannered black-haired girl eating candied plums like a child was enough to elicit a small 'snrk' from the man as he started to wander off. Upon realizing his newly-found hunger, the man started to walk aimlessly towards a group of restaurants he had noticed upon entering the village, the only thing on his mind being what he was going to eat today.

"I wonder if they sell _takuan-_flavored _dango_ here…" the man muttered to himself as he scratched his chin.

He was completely unaware of the black crow which flew away not long after.

* * *

Night quickly fell on the sleepy village, its people still fearful in the wake of the events which had occurred in the day.

Nobody could sleep comfortably, the very thought that a potential beast or murderer would come and attack them in their sleep stuck in the forefront of their mind. Such was their fear that the very atmosphere itself felt oppressive, with all sorts of chaotic emotions feeling as if they were crashing down upon anyone who was still conscious.

Truly, this crushing feeling was akin to that of a vice, slowly crushing its inhabitants with every second that passed in the moonless night.

...at least, all except for two particular people.

"It's dark, it's scary, and more than that, it's cold. Why in the world were we placed on patrol duty again?"

"Hazuki-san, please restrain yourself. While I'm sure there are some in the group who agree with you, please remember that we were dispatched here to ensure that the demon in this village is slain. So long as we can finish our jobs, I'm sure we'll be able to take a rest."

The black-haired boy gave a small smile at that, all while he scratched his chin in sheepishness as his partner walked ahead of him. Her expression was set in stone as her eyes darted from here to there, katana already drawn despite the lack of any sign of an enemy.

"You really aren't one to mince words, are you, Izuki-san?" Hazuki allowed himself to stretch a bit, wincing as he felt a few vertebrae pop in response. His partner simply shook her head as she continued to walk forwards, blade out and still on the ready. "Honestly, it would do you well to relax a bit, no? Too much concentration can place unnecessary stress on the mind after all–"

"I shall allow myself to have the liberty of resting, so long as the demon is killed and not around to _slit our throats while we sleep_. Anyways, it would do you some good to learn to maintain your concentration for long periods of time. You'll never reach the level of an _Ashira_ if you don't put in the necessary work and effort." Izuki surveyed her surroundings before her attention snapped towards her visibly swaying partner. Hazuki's eyes were fluttering closed as he continued to fall closer and closer into Tsukoyomi's embrace, the boy's feeble resistance meaning nothing against his desire.

_'This will not do_,' she thought to herself as a vein visibly appeared on her head. '_This will not do at all.'_

In an instant, Izuki's left foot snapped forward, the tip of her black boot striking Hazuki straight in the shin. She could have been a bit more cruel with her distributed punishment, considering there WAS another location she could have struck (aka, every man's treasure), but the girly scream which would have undoubtedly followed would have alerted the demon to their presence.

Upon impact, her partner's eyes snapped wide open, his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, betrayal, and quite possibly a little bit of regret. The boy rolled on the ground for a bit, clutching his shin in an attempt to alleviate the pain that just wouldn't stop coming. Unable to make any loud noises for fear of the demon hearing them, Hazuki could only shoot the black-haired girl a look of betrayal as he hissed at her angrily.

"You crazy woman! Why in the world did do that?!"

"Me? Crazy? Why in the world are **you** attempting to sleep on the job?!" Izuki hissed back, her teeth grit towards the slowly recovering boy as he sword trembled in anger. "If any enemies come from behind, it's YOUR job to ensure that they don't kill us! That's the whole idea of our entire group splitting into several groups of two you know?!"

"I will concede to that particular bit, but why did you have to kick my shin?! That hurt you know!"

"It was supposed to hurt! Besides, consider this to be corporal punishment! I could have aimed somewhere else entirely you know?! You were making it all too easy for me to access that particular spot too! My sensei did always used to tell me that a good kick in a man's precious beads would always encourage them to work even harder!"

"'Man's precious beads'? What in the– Oh hell no!" Hazuki started to cover his crotch with his hands, completely unwilling to allow his very pissed-off partner from having any sort of access whatsoever. "Your master's insane!""

"Don't you dare insult Uesugi-sensei, you prick! Else, I'll be more than willing to perform some of the Pearl-breaking techniques he taught me!" Izuki raised her fist up menacingly, her fist practically overflowing with worship for her sensei.

"What type of crazy teacher even teaches his students to fight dirty like that?!"

_*clink*_

"The kind who wants only the best in his stude–!" Suddenly, Izuki twisted her body forwards, her body now in a combat stance. She gave a small glare forward and narrowed her eyes, the dim light from the stars just barely enough to make out _something_ in the darkness ahead of them. Her head tilted once as Hazuki stood up, his own Nichirin sword ready for battle against the presence they both were feeling _now_.

_*clink, clink*_

"Can you see anything?" Izuki nodded at Hazuki's words, shifting her stance so she could hold her sword more comfortably.

"Barely. There's something walking towards us. I can't tell if it's human or demon, however."

Hazuki gave a small laugh with no humor as the two continued forward, their swords still pointed towards the unknown. The distinct sound of cloth shifting indicated that the thing ahead of them was potentially wearing clothes, and quite possibly some form of jewelry if the clinking sound was any indication. The only question remained: was it a human, or a demon?

"Damn. I guess we're going to have to fight then–"

"Wait. Let's confirm if it is an enemy or not. I don't want to risk accidentally harming, much less killing, a civilian."

"Who in their right mind would be walking out and about this late?" The male Demon Slayer asked incredulously towards his comrade, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Control your breathing, and cover me if it is an enemy." The duo didn't need any other words, all humor being set aside for the sake of the mission. Sword still raised, Izuki raised her voice to address the mysterious individual, controlling her breathing all the while. "You! Ahead of us! Stop right where you are!"

The shifting of the cloth abruptly stopped followed by the clinking, the distinct outline of a humanoid now well in the duo's point of view. There was a shift in the image as if the person ahead of them was raising their arms as a show of surrender.

"I'm sorry, but what seems to be the problem? Have I committed some crime of some sort?" A distinctive male voice, laced with uncertainty. An indication that the thing ahead of them could communicate...but if it was a demon trying to lull them into a false sense of insecurity?

"Why are you not inside sir? Didn't you know that there was a murder which occurred in the village just this morning?"

"I do know that there was a murder which occurred quite close to here! I just don't see how that has anything to do with me." A pause, before a calm voice cut through the darkness. "Ah. I see. You're protecting this precinct. Understandable. Then I must look suspicious then. I'm just a traveler, trying to reach the next town."

_'He knows of the murder. Why does he not sound fearful at all? Suspicious…'_

Izuki readied her stance in preparation for her next order, momentarily gritting her teeth, before continuing. While she did have some degree of combat experience, said experience was under the command of a group of Demon Slayers, not with just herself and another person. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous, but what there was little else to do, but move forward.

Such was the code of any self-respectable Demon Slayer worth their mettle.

"If you would please come a little closer? Please do so slowly. I simply wish to confirm your identity!"

"Of course. So long as there is an agreement." The shifting of cloth started again, with the figure starting to get closer and closer.

Izuki gritted her teeth as the footsteps grew louder, sweat starting to bead her forehead. Her body was as taut as a bowstring, her sword the arrow ready to fire against the potential demon who was lurking in the dark.

One step. Another. Another.

Slowly, the details were able to be made out. A _hakama,_ followed with a brown cloak that didn't cover the body.

Closer...even _closer._

A torso with no abnormalities whatsoever. Covered in a _kosode_. Humanoid-looking hands.

A regular face, with a head of black hair.

No slitted eyes.

No darkened pupils.

Simply a human expression that contained the barest amount of annoyance and humor on it.

"Will this suffice?" The, admittedly fairly young, man asked her, making a dramatized bow. "Or should I subject myself to a pat-down? Body check? Anything of that sort?"

_Whew… _Izuki couldn't help but relax, all of the tension in her body starting to seep out as she took a more detailed look at the traveler she nearly skewered.

His outfit was rather...plain, primarily consistent with what looked to be _hakama_ pants and a _kosode_ top. The Brown Cloak was tattered around the edges but was still serviceable, followed with what looked like a wide-brim straw hat hanging from the man's back. It was too dark to make out the colors of each garment, but the starlight was just enough to allow Izuki to discern his features.

His face was almost as plain as his garment, no special features whatsoever. Black hair, black eyes...absolutely nothing remarkable. For all intents and purposes, this person was seemingly not unique in any way. It was as if he wanted to be as plain as possible, just like every other civilian Izuki ever encountered.

In other words, he was far from any demon she ever encountered. In fact, he looked just a bit older than herself...

"That won't be necessary sir." The black-haired girl replied to his previous question, an apologetic tone now in her voice. She needed to train her perception skills more. That, and ensure that she brought a lantern with her during the next patrol she would ever have to deal with. "Apologies for taking your time. I just had to make sure you weren't suspicious, that's all. You just don't see many people walking alone at night after all."

An undecipherable look appeared in the man's eyes, as he hummed to himself. One of his hands tapped his side, the sound of metal ornaments clicking together

"It's understandable, officer. I am partially at fault as well." Giving her a look, the man gave a small laugh as he gestured towards her. "But walking alone at night? I could say the same for you! Why would the government send a single young girl to patrol at night by herself? Especially in such a dangerous area!"

...w_hat._

"Alone...sir?" Izuki's inner dread started to surge forth before she quashed it in favor of preparing her body to engage in combat. A cold feeling of pure _wrong_ started to creep up her spine, as the panic was only partially abated thanks to her training. "I'm not sure I understand. I'm here with my partner. Isn't that right Hazuki–?"

...no one was there...

...no one was there...

_No one was there._

_Only the sound of a wretched humming of strings._

Izuki placed one arm behind her as she pointed her katana towards the place where Hazuki had once been. The barest level of trembling kept her sword arm unsteady, something she tried to fix as she tried to get her panicked breathing back into shape.

Now that feeling that something was _terribly wrong_ was starting to invade her senses in earnest as Izuki readied her blade, her teeth gritted as she looked everywhere for her missing partner, all while trying to pinpoint the distinct location of the killing intent from within the darkness. The humming started to get louder...

_'No use...I can't get my breathing stable enough to use any of my stances…_' Izuki glared at her still-trembling hands, her katana's blade quivering in place as a mixture of fear and paranoia continuously affected her body. A dull hum started to ring from the back of her ears, disorienting her already shaken senses. _'I can't...I can't…'_

"Hey, little? What's wrong? You look pretty–" The young man faltered upon seeing the fear on the girl's face, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "I see...so that's how it's attacking…no wonder the little bird hasn't gone off yet."

**"A delectable treat, I see~"** A disembodied voice sang from the encompassing darkness, a sickeningly sweet tone to it as it rang from all around the duo. It took all of Izuki's remaining willpower to not falter, a dull hum echoing from the back of her ears. **"I sense a woman. A woman, who smells wonderful. Will you scream as loudly as your friend? How sweet your flesh will be? Tell me now–!"**

A sudden pause had Izuki on edge, the dull humming now much louder than ever before. What was going on? Why did it stop? How did..._how did–?!_

"Alright then. Time to go to sleep." A dull impact hit the back of her neck before she could even react, Izuki's control over her body going dark as a strong arm gently set her down. "Apologies for this, _ojou-chan_, but this one's a bit much, even for you. Let me handle this, alright? Damn, why in the world are kids fighting at this age...much less even me?"

Izuki strained to regain control of her body, but a combination of fatigue and raw emotion prevented her from following through with the action. All she could do was sit back on the wall she had been placed on, listening to the conversation going on with her already dulled senses.

**"It can't be...you...why are you unaffected by my music?! You should be quivering in fear by now, but you...why are you not terrified?!"**

"Seriously, why in the world am I even in this situation in the first place? Right, me and my bleeding heart can't leave people behind without at least trying to save them. That's the reason why I'm getting into trouble, left and right! Agh, so frustrating-!"

**"SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS, FILTHY HUMAN!"**

A sharp whistle, followed by a squelch. Izuki could feel something warm running down her face, but absolutely no pain. What was…

Ah. It was blood. Probably from the massive figure who had shielded her from those two spiked appendages...

**"HAH! Serves you right for ignoring me! I know why you weren't affected! You simply ignored my music! That is a sin...a sin which can only be compensated with your death! Such is the punishment of one who cannot appreciate an aesthetic like my own–!"**

"You're freaking annoying."

**"...WHA-?!"**

"And you talk too damn much. Guh, I'm seriously going to look too suspicious in this outfit… Ah, Minori's gonna really kill me if she finds out…

Tch. I know I'm not supposed to go around doing this in the open, but I've seriously got no choice–"

**||Hibiki||**

A chime. A soft, piercing chime. A delicate sound, all so small, but something which was enough to pierce through the dull humming which continuously assailed Izuki's ears. It was..._inhuman_.

**||響鬼||**

Unearthly.

**||HIBIKI||**

Something which couldn't even be described by hearing alone. In a strange way, Izuki found it to be alluring.

**||HIBIKI (****響鬼****)||**

Almost... beautiful.

Then, there was a flickering light. A flame which ignited in the middle of the road, colored purple. Burning, burning, burning away the mask which hid the true form of a warrior. That which was hidden from the world revealed itself in its true visage.

A Demon. A _True_ Demon.

"You...who are you?" A hint of bewonderment was in her voice as her sight started to fade, her eyelids starting to close as her vision swam.

**"...Hibiki. Just Hibiki."**

The last thing Izuki saw, was a mighty purple Oni, burning away the foul demon.

Then all was silent, but the beating of drums...


	2. Hibiki (1-2)

**Let it be known that I have a soft spot for Butterflies. **

**But I assure you, that I don't let my soft spots determine what death flags I raise.**

**Other than that, bit shorter chapter. I usually tend to just post whatever I want nowadays, so length is subject to ups and downs.**

**EDIT: Stupid flipping Fanfiction with it's stupid flipping line breaks...**

* * *

Ubayashiki Kaguya was a wealthy and powerful man, with both the influence and backing to make changes into the world as he needed to.

His influence and reach into many matters both in and out of the secretive world that the Demon Slaying Corps delved into was incredibly vast, his connections with many forms of the modern government even more so. Managing a massive organization like the Demon Slaying Corps was by no means an easy task for one man, especially considering the fact that his own physical condition was not suitable for the massive amounts of work that was required. He thankfully had the blessing of having his entire family to support him in his efforts, including the many children who constantly risked and lost their lives in order to protect humans from the demonic threat that continuously plagued the land.

Needless to say, there weren't many things that surprised him nowadays. But this particular bit of news that he had just recieved not too long ago was...a welcome surprise, to say the least.

"I see... That's where he is right now. But, are you sure it was an Oni? To be specific, were you able to see his true form?" The faint excitement that was in his voice was as clear as day, but Kaguya made sure to keep his enthusiasm level. It wouldn't do for this to be a false alarm after all.

But, if this was true–

The black crow gave a caw of confirmation, before croaking out an answer.

"Saw a man carrying a peculiarly decorated _onsa_, great Ubuyashiki-sama! It made a unique sound, yes! Akin to that of a purifying chime! These eyes and ears are as truthful as this one's service to you has been!" The crow bobbed its head as it said this, somewhat managing to give a bird's approximation of a bow to the proclaimed leader of the Demon Slaying Corps. The white tassel it wore moved in sync to the movements of the avian, an emblem of how this particular _kasugaigarasu_ was in the personal service to the head of the Ubuyashiki family.

"It was in the night! A bright flame lit up in the middle of the night! Where there was a horrible music coming from the demon, which disoriented this one's senses, it was cut by the sound of beating drums! A glorious battle it was, between a warrior and a demon!"

Beating drums. Fire. The two could only mean one person was responsible.

_'Hibiki-dono...at long last you return. It's been several long years, no?'_

"But why rise back up now...?"

Kaguya allowed himself to settle his heart, knowing full well that his current diseased condition was by no means able to handle his increased heart rate. But, even as he took a few breaths to calm himself, he couldn't help the nostalgia that sprang up from thinking of the Oni who he later learned to call, 'friend'.

It has been many long years since they had met… and now seemed to be the perfect time to ask for his friend's aid.

Something massive was approaching. As to what it was, Kaguya did not know at all. The natural foresight which allowed him to predict events far before they even occurred had continuously warned him of something that would arrive very soon. The question of what it was continuously tugged at him to no end.

He couldn't discern what new threats would come from over the horizon, especially considering that his knowledge outside of demonkind was rather limited due to his lack of exposure. What little he knew of the '_Makamou'_ race was restricted to the few conversations he had with Hibiki and another Oni, the latter of whom was currently working alongside the Demon Slayers for the moment.

Whether it be another plot of Kibusuji Muzan's making or something else entirely, the Ubayashiki family head could only guess what new dangers lied in wait.

But one thing was for certain; the Demon Slayer Corps would not be enough to handle this new threat. The power of the Demons was already something that had taken the lives of a great number of Demon Slayers in the past and present, not to mention the Twelve Demon Moons themselves who were another thing altogether. Past sorties against a few runaway _Makamou_ had proven that, while they did have few weaknesses like Demons, their tenacity in battle, size, and occasional numbers often had terrible fatality rates for any who wished to fight one.

The numbers of bodies that the natural predators of humans put to rest into their gullets was as worse as the demons, something that Kaguya couldn't let rest.

It would have been preferred if an Oni had been around to lend their assistance... but that was another problem in itself.

While the Oni tribe often took care of most of the _Makamou_ on their own, they tended to be extremely hard to even find much less talk to. As of now, he only had access to one Oni and his apprentice, both of whom often cooperated with the Demon Slayers, through sheer circumstance after the former had requested employment from out of nowhere. Ubayashiki had suspected there had been something else which had brought the regal-aired Oni to his household, but accepted the offer.

While their power was undoubtedly something that had greatly bolstered the Demon Slayer Corps' own strength, they were only two against the many which threatened the peace. Humanity needed more Oni than ever to band together with them, but the problem had been in even attempting to make contact with an Oni in the first place...

Until now that is. Not to mention, this particular Oni was someone who he personally knew.

The only question remained: who would be able to reach Hibiki on time before he got too far?

The group of Demon Slayers who had been posted in the village were all in the process of recuperating after being assailed by the local demon's cursed music, meaning that they wouldn't be able to reach Hibiki on time. While the thought of sending one of the Kakushi was a potential thought, the party who had departed for the village was at least several hours away from their destination.

That meant he would have to request someone who was close. Someone who would be going to the village to survey the damage done to their prefecture...

"_Garasu_," The crow perked upon its name being called out, clearly ready to act upon whatever orders it was given. "Please get this message to Shinobu as fast as you possibly can. There is someone who I wish to urgently meet in person…"

* * *

"Ow...I regret everything…"

Hibiki allowed his wounded body to rest underneath the boughs of a massive tree, hissing all the while as he looked at the two bloody holes that were now in his _kosode. _The wounds that had once existed on his body weren't as discernible as they had been a while back, but it was clear that the haphazard quick first-aid that he had done to himself (courtesy of that Slayer girl's medical supplies) didn't do as good of a job as he had previously thought.

Add the fact that he had (graciously) took the time to track down any remaining traces of the demon in the village, somehow managed to find the few remaining captured members of the Slayer girl's team (all strung up in various irregular positions, but still alive), broke them out (a bit difficult without a sword, before he had given up and borrowed one of theirs), before FINALLY managing to muster the energy to drag them off to the nearest building with a wisteria flower painted on it.

Needless to say, those wounds that would have healed in a little less than ten minutes had constantly been jostled and moved, making it likely that said wounds would have to take at least an HOUR to heal now. That didn't count the wounds he had recieved from fighting the pesky demon, who had constantly tried to use some sort of blood string magic to trip him and bleed him out with a thousand cuts, all while cursing his mother, father, and whoever else he might be related to.

His retaliatory_ Onibi_ (Demon Fire) had quickly shut him up, but the damage had been done when the little prick had the gall to insult his mentor.

Now, said demon was currently a mound of scattered ash, courtesy of a rage-induced _Ongeki da: Mōka Dotō_.

Now that he thought of it, that probably hadn't been a good idea to do that in the middle of the village, with a potential casualty lying on the side of the road at that…

"Alright then. Enough moping. Time to reflect on that fight, see what went right and wrong, along with whatever I might have forgotten to do…"

The young Oni quietly bound his wounds with the spare bandages he had managed to nab from the other Demon Slayers, quietly muttering to himself to calm his rage. It was then, he determined what he had done so wrong during that fight.

"Curse my bleeding heart. I didn't put him in pain long enough to scream like a wuss! Master would be so disappointed!"

Let it be known that the young man known as Hibiki didn't have much in way of a good role model growing up. In fact, it should be noted that his mentor is what we could call, 'a sadistic freeloader,' with the little apprentice Oni having to bear the most terrifyingly painful training sessions a child could face.

As such...this is what resulted from that:

An Oni who was unfortunately raised like the oni depicted in children's storybooks, 'borrowing' bandages from beaten up teenagers and relishing in the screams of his enemies.

What horror.

"More training! That's the only thing that can resolve this issue! Just gotta train more and hopefully, don't get skewered like a dango again!"

A fresh throbbing made the Oni shut up as he keeled over in pain, clutching his wound as he allowed his head to impact the tree's trunk. The dull 'clunk' of his skull making contact with the bark was ignored in favor of controlling his breathing, slowly making the feeling of burning needles fade away.

Once he steadied himself, Hibiki started to get his thoughts into order, speaking aloud so as to ensure that he didn't lose track of himself.

"Okay then… time to get out of here. The next village shouldn't be too far from here. Possibly a few more miles, give or take? Gotta keep moving, else they might find me–"

"Who might find you, may I ask?"

"Oh, you know. The Demon Slayers and all. After the little fire display I did, it probably would be best to simply clear the area before anyone finds me. I'd much rather not have an organization that hunts demons to point their eyes on me, you know? It would be honestly very… very… "

Hibiki blinked once. Twice. Then, after dust got in his eye, three times, followed by with vigorous rubbing.

"Alright. I must be going insane. There ISN'T a pretty girl with a Katana in front of me. Yes, that's the most logical case. It's the blood loss, isn't it."

"Why, thank you for the compliment! But I'm sorry; you aren't hallucinating from a lack of blood."

Nothing else was said as Hibiki could only give a blank stare towards the smiling face of the Insect _Hashira_, butterfly ornament glinting in the ambient morning light. Her haori, reminiscent of a butterfly's wings, softly fluttered in the slight breeze which passed the two warriors, the two of them not breaking the silence that gripped onto them both.

To anyone else, her face was akin to that of looking at an angel, ready to take them into whatever afterlife that existed in the world.

Delicate features that looked soft to touch, arms that looked so thin that they could give the greatest of hugs…such was a man's ideal guide to Heaven.

To Hibiki, it was akin to looking at the _Shinigami_ herself.

"...please don't hurt me?"

Kocho Shinobu simply let out a small giggle, a sound akin to that of a knife hitting a chopping block for the poor Oni.

"That depends on how much you resist... **_Oni-san_~**."

_'Kami above, save my soul.'_

* * *

**Once again, I maintain my statement:**

**I have a penchant for butterflies.**


	3. Hibiki (1-3)

**I personally am disappointed in this chapter. I have no idea why, but I definitely feel that I could have done a lot better at this...**

**Eh. It's a journey for the writer to improve too, I guess.**

**EDIT: Should also note that I changed a few things in the first chapter. They're small things, but ultimately have changed how I plan on writing the rest of this story.**

* * *

"Shinobu Kocho, Insect Hashira of the Demon Slaying Corps. You must be the scary Oni I was in charge of tracking!"

"..."

"I'll admit, I was pretty surprised to hear that the demon in the village was already slain. And not even by our own soldiers, but by one of the legendary Oni! Of all the things in the world, an actual Oni!"

"..."

"What surprised me more was that my new assignment involved finding said Oni as quickly as possible! Of course, I take all my assignments very seriously, but to find out that said legendary warrior looks barely older than me? I was surprised!"

"_...huh._"

"Pray tell, how long do you intend on staying on the ground, Oni-san? Too shocked at seeing me, a little human girl, managing to sneak up on you?"

Hibiki didn't say a word as he eyed Shinobu with a wary stare, eyes slightly narrowed as he slowly stood up from his resting spot. His vision trailed down towards her sword, well aware of the easy position the demon slayer's hand was in to easily slit his throat. While her expression was, admittedly, very easy on the eyes, Hibiki could easily notice how her muscles were slightly tensed under her hakama, stance all too reminiscent to that of a hunter cornering a crazed beast.

Indeed, she was more than ready to maim, if not outright kill, him, should he make any move that might be considered as 'hostile'.

While he was by no means an expert in the art of the sword, his master had made sure to ensure that he at least knew how to analyze a person's blade in the case he ran into a hostile Demon Slayer.

* * *

_"__If you aren't able to understand your enemy, then you have already lost your battle. Understanding is the first step to winning a duel in life, whether it be by blade or wit. You'd do well to remember that, idiotic pupil. _

_Now then! Another ten laps! Else you're going to eat cicadas for dinner!"_

* * *

He personally didn't see the point of such a lesson other than to escape the rather painful beating which would ALWAYS follow him if he didn't. As such, he had reluctantly taken it upon himself to listen to his teacher's lectures, all the while loathing every minute of it.

How ironic that a subject he had once hated was now one of the few things keeping him alive right now.

_'__Who knew those lessons would now be saving my life? How funny! It's like Master knew this would happen once I parted with him–' _At that, the Oni blanked._ '...did he expect this? Wait...did he kick me out of the freaking house because he knew this would happen?! I know he told me to stay well away from Demon Slayers, but I didn't know that he was going to get targeted by a bloody Hashira of all things! That complete and absolute piece of Demonic–!'_

Hibiki made a mental note to kick his mentor right in the middle of both his hairy beads the next time they met.

Hard.

Preferably with a wide smile expressing nothing but peace on his face.

Which then reminded him that he was also at fault, due to his carelessness need to transform in front of a Demon Slayer herself.

Fuck.

_'__Priorities, Hibiki. Now is not the time. In fact, let's try to answer the biggest question right now…'_

How the hell did this woman manage to get the jump on him?!

Apprentice or not, Hibiki did receive the necessary training to identify the slightest of sounds, one of the key parts in executing any Ongeki technique AND entering his 'true form'. While his perceptions skills were, admittedly, pretty bad by an Oni veteran's standards, they were still enough to be able to catch human-level soldiers. It should have been child's play for something like this to have caught his attention, his distracted state be damned. If anything, the only way an Oni could have been taken off guard was if their senses had become dulled by some external factor. No matter how skilled a Hashira was, they weren't exempt from creating sounds that an Oni couldn't notice.

Add the fact that the ground was covered in leaves and other detritus from the trees only made it even more unlikely for her to even get this close without making so much as even a sound. The slightest crunch of plant matter being crushed by footsteps should have taken his notice, his still-novice skills be damned.

Hibiki inwardly bit his lip, feeling a slight sting of shame in his chest as he continued to meet the Insect Hashira's gaze.

As an Oni, his pride was rightfully rankled by that last bit.

Protectors of humans they might be, every Oni held pride for the power they obtained by casting aside their humanity. This power was what differentiated them from the nameless masses, allowing them to become something more and advance further and faster than a normal human could.

Reaching a goal, growing stronger to protect a loved one, or obtaining a new state of mind, each and every milestone was something every Oni had to pass in order to reach the state they obtained.

Ironically, this was one of the ways that Oni were similar to Demons. Both gave up their past lives to become something more, growing a strength that most humans wouldn't be able to obtain long in their own short lives. The only difference that the two had, was that one refused to feast on humans and fought Makamou on a regular basis, while the other gave as much care to humans as to how a connoisseur treats a piece of sushi – mere food.

The two were different but so similar in the slightest of ways. That was the reason why humans feared both equally.

"Hello? Are you still in there?"

Hibiki was snapped right back into reality just as Shinobu called out to him. The Hashira had a look of concern in her expression, her voice matching perfectly well with her face. A slightly sweet smell entered the oni's nostrils, almost cloying to the senses.

In fact...it was strangely familiar. Almost like one of the few things his master used to drink in the local bar near their residence...

"Lost in your thoughts? Regretting your life choices? Thinking of the reasons why you are in the situation you're in now? Or, are you still thinking of how pretty I am? Hm, whatever the case, I guess not all Oni are to be feared after all, despite the stories. After all, your expressions are so funny!"

The Oni quickly blushed upon realizing he was looking at the girl too intently, that brief instant enough to make the humorous expression on the Hashira's face only grow wider.

It was the hormones! His Oni nature! The intense fear which made strange feelings of attraction pop out of what remained of his still-human psyche!

He couldn't help it! How in the world was he supposed to fight such an unbeatable foe?! Heck, she looked practically the same age as him!

To think that one of the legendary Oni would be toppled by a girl even shorter than himself...the newfound shame his Oni ancestors were undoubtedly raining down would be enough to make him commit seppuku tenfold!

Please stop! Any more and anything which remained of his pride would be reduced to nothing more than a tiny weed!

Shinobu suddenly let out a giggle, a cheerful sound that only sent shivers climbing up Hibiki's spine. Her eyes closed, smile widening as Hibiki was subject to the expression of a woman who couldn't take him seriously.

"But as they say, appearances can be deceiving! Who knows, maybe you might be planning on attacking me while my guard is down!"

She was making fun of him. In what should be a tense situation.

At that, the young Oni could only look at her with a dull stare.

"The lack of faith you have in my kind is rather disappointing. The amount of faith you have in my level of self-control is absolutely horrifying. The amount of faith you have in ME is heartbreaking in so many ways."

Shinobu simply laughed, before gesturing towards the forest, purple blossoms falling behind her.

"You wouldn't be wrong! But, I still can't help but wonder…" Shinobu flashed him a rather coy expression. "After all, what type of Oni makes the mistake of venturing into, of all the things in the world for shelter, a **_wisteria grove_**?"

She was still insulting him, even now! His level of awareness wasn't perfect, but it was respectable enough for a warrior like himself! There was absolutely ZERO chance that he could make such a...stupid...mistake…

A few _very familiar_ smelling blossoms landed in his hair. The smell was absolutely intoxicating, almost _addicting_, making his mind cloudy.

Signs he would have realized if he had been focusing on anything else but his wounds...

"..."

Those flower petals that were falling to the ground...they were _purple_.

"I know the stories aren't all too accurate, but isn't wisteria equally as bad for you as it is to Demons? What was it...ah right! The story of Shuten Douji!"

_Cloyingly sweet._

_Dulled senses._

_Shuten Douji._

Well damn. He definitely hadn't been paying attention when he had decided to come here. Only another thing that his Master would beat him over the head with, should he even know...

_'__Master definitely can't know I messed up this bad...damned blood loss! You've screwed me in more ways than I can even count!'_

"You don't plan on cutting my head off, aren't you?" said Hibiki as he gave a leery look at her katana. "I-...you AREN'T planning on cutting it off?"

"I never gave you any intention of wanting to cut it off, no? And even if I DID want to, look at these skinny arms! Do you think someone as delicate as I could even do any lasting damage to you?"

Bullshit.

"Yes." responded Hibiki seriously. "You're not a Hashira for nothing. I'm pretty sure you're strong, if you were confident enough to come alone into a forest, meet an Oni face-to-face, all the while laughing at said Oni's expense."

Shinobu laughed, waving one of her hands in front of her. "Aw, now you're making me blush! It looks like this particular Oni is a womanizer!"

That stopped Hibiki's train of thought.

"I-...what? No, nevermind. Let's...just get to the main topic. Why did you even come here?"

"Ah, right! Then, please wait a minute! Now, where did I place that note…?"

As the girl searched in her pockets, Hibiki's mind raced, attempting to piece together any particular reason as to why an elite member of the Demon Slayers would attempt to talk with him.

_'__Why is she here? Did she track my blood trail? If so, she's definitely used to hunting her prey… damn. I knew I should have taken more time to cover myself before I left...' _

A thought floated into Hibiki's mind, something he still didn't understand yet.

_'__...why in the world did she not kill me yet? When she told me she didn't have any intention of decapitating me, she seemed pretty serious in her intent. If so, why come here? Was it some business Master left behind? A debt? Heavens, did he drink so much he got in trouble?!'_

The girl flashed him a momentary look with the corner of her eye, a look which was a bit _too_ blank for his liking. Those purple eyes had practically drilled their gaze into his soul, the small mouth maintaining that genial smile as if everything was right in the world.

_'__Seeing as how I'm not dead yet, it's likely that she won't kill me. Could I escape? Should I attempt to transform? No, bad idea – she'll definitely react far faster than I can move. My best chance is to just try booking it out of here–''_

"You don't need to think about running. Even if you ran away, I'll still be able to catch you no matter how far away you are!"

_'–__and that plan is already shot down. Wonderful plan, me.'_

"Aha!" Shinobu quickly pulled out a small note, a small triumphant look on her face. "Here it is! Orders from Oyakata-sama to bring the Oni known as, "Hibiki," back to headquarters! He apparently would like to meet you as soon as possible, in hopes of speaking with you of some urgent business that the two of you discussed in your... last meeting several years ago...hmmm…" At that, the Demon Slayer's expression grew a tad puzzled, as if the last sentence didn't make sense to even her. "Ubayashiki-sama knew an Oni? That's news to me…"

Hibiki was in the same boat, his own mind racing with disbelief.

His master personally knew the commander of the Demon Slayers? Hibiki had thought it strange that his master understood the intricacies of Demon Slayer hierarchy, not to mention a select few names including the commander's, so this explained much.

However, it was also the complete antithesis of what his master had constantly told him to do, whenever the topic of 'Demon Slayer encounters' came up.

His master had always taught him to avoid Demon Slayers whenever possible, only to cast aside those orders in favor of destroying any Demons or Makamou he had to destroy. Even still, he had seemed pretty serious when Hibiki had left the house in order to complete his training on his own, giving him one final warning before the two had parted ways…

* * *

_"__I am going to give you this warning: whatever you do, you must try to avoid making any contact with ANY Demon Slayer you see." His eyes flared, both hands quickly landing on both of the newly named Hibiki's shoulders. "I cannot stress this enough. This promise can only be broken in the case that you encounter any Makamou or Demons, but take measures to keep your activities discreet from any prying eyes."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__...I cannot answer that. The only thing I can tell you is that you will be forced to make decisions that will change your life–forever. The actions that you take, from this point forward, will test your mettle and strength. That is the reason why I cannot train you any more than I already have. I have given you the tools, skills, and knowledge. Now, you must find the path that you will take. The path which will ultimately decide your future."_

_"__I still can't understand why you're not going to just...you know...tell me? I mean, wouldn't it be better to know what I'm going to face ahead of time, just to prepare? Would be a whole lot better than staying paranoid for the rest of my life, you know?"_

_"__You don't want to know. Some things are better left unsaid, young disciple. This...this is one of them."_

_It was at that moment that Hibiki, who still had absolutely no idea what his teacher was talking about, decided to just say what was now plaguing his mind._

_"__...you're sounding way too cryptic, old man. Abnormally so. Are you drunk? Have you grown senile?"_

_Absolute. Utter. Silence._

_Then–_

_"__...HUUUUUUUUHHHH?! I give you a cool farewell speech, complete with all of the inspiring things necessary for a teacher to say to their student right as he leaves, and THIS is all you have to say to me?!"_

_"__Well, I mean...yeah? I still have no idea what you're talking about, so it might be best for you to just...yknow...tell me?"_

_"__Idiot Disciple! It appears you haven't had enough training yet! Give me a hundred push-ups before you go off on your journey! Right now!"_

* * *

...it was quickly starting to seem less of a warning and more of an excuse to make a final good impression, now that he thought of it. His master, training fanatic that he was, did always have the strangest of tastes…

* * *

_"__I'm going to make you eat so much Takuan, that you're going to love nothing else BUT Takuan for the rest of your sorry life!"_

_"__MMMMMMMMPHHH!"_

_"__Stop complaining! You have guts to snark back at me, kiddo! Only the master can do that to his apprentice! Now, eat! Savor that sweet, fermented radish as it travels down your gullet! Don't you dare throw it up! I have ten more barrels of the stuff, so you better learn to love it!"_

* * *

...tastes which woefully rubbed off on him.

Hibiki shivered, as faint memories long-forgotten uninvitedly started to creep back into the forefront of his mind–

"–Mister Oni~? Your answer ple~ase?"

–only for him to instinctively flinch away from the sound of Shinobu's voice so close to his ear.

The Oni immediately jumped away, a mixture of adrenaline and embarrassment coursing throughout his veins, unable to contain the yelp of surprise which escaped from his mouth in his frantic state. Upon realizing that the Demon Slayer was now laughing at him, further realizing what exactly he had done, he couldn't help the angry red blush from appearing, his expression nothing but irate at the Hashira.

His manly pride was at stake after all.

"Woman–!"

"Ah, relax a little, Oni-san! You seemed to look a little lost for a minute there, so I simply took the opportunity to poke a little fun! No real harm done, no? Your expressions are just so funny after all! "

And with that, Shinobu quickly shifted gears, a serious demeanor falling down on her previous comedic attitude. She maintained the small smile she had from the start, but her eyes didn't match the rest of her expression.

"Will you come with me to speak with Ubayashiki-sama, Oni-san? I understand it may be a bit sudden, but I must insist that you come. While I do not fully understand why he holds you on such a high pedestal that he would personally order me to make contact you, I do understand that whatever message he wishes to convey to you is important enough for him to strain himself in his already weak condition–"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there." At the interruption, Shinobu cocked her head, before gesturing slowly for Hibiki to continue.

It was at that instant that he knew that what his Master had warned him was going to come to pass. A warning to stay away from the eyes of the Demon Slayers by whatever means, even while he did his duties as a protector of man.

A warning, which was ultimately coming into fruition.

He couldn't do it. He wasn't ready yet.

His latest performance in the village and during the meeting only proved that, in his current state, he was inept for whatever responsibilities the commander of the Demon Slayers needed from an Oni. While it was his duty as the disciple to take responsibility for his own actions, Hibiki knew that now wasn't the time. He wasn't mentally disciplined enough, not satisfactory enough to meet up with the standard of one who truly could consider themselves as an Oni.

He had the ability to maintain a transformation. He had the skill and power necessary to utilize Onigeki techniques. He had potential in spades, but all that paled in comparison with one flaw which brought all of his strengths down.

He wasn't mature enough. His mentality wasn't fit for a task that required the power of an expert. He lacked the ideal drive and vision necessary to accept, not having a righteous goal for him to pursue and improve himself as a person.

All Oni needed one after all, lest their thoughts stray and they become consumed by the monster which lay within each of them. A Goal kept them from falling into the depths of rage and negativity, something that his master wanted him to find for himself in his long journey across Japan.

He still lacked that goal. As such, his abilities paled to that of the Oni who were truly masters in their craft.

He needed to reject the request, no matter how it might portray him.

"It's just...I'm not _Hibiki_. Not the Hibiki that your Oyakata-sama knows. That would be my master, who passed on the name 'Hibiki' to me..."

Shinobu remained silent, realization slowly starting to dawn on her.

"As such, I'm afraid you have the wrong person. While I would be honored to meet your Oyakata-sama, I'm afraid I must de–"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! But all this time, I thought you were secretly an all-powerful oni who merely looked young! I mean, sure, you did stumble here and there, but I thought you were just a bit dumb!"

_Crack._

At that, Hibiki's thoughts ran into a halt, his ears registering the cracking of glass. The particular word that she mentioned continuously reverberated throughout his head, again and again, one phrase now haunting his memory.

_'__Dumb...she called me dumb…'_

"How...old did you think I was?"

The Hashira feigned a look of thought, before answering with a cheerful tone which could make any man's heart flutter.

"As old as a grandfather? Like, a hundred?"

_Crack. _

_'__A hundred...like those old geezers…called me dumb...'_

It should be brought to attention that Hibiki is an Oni. While Oni did age, they physically aged far more slowly than any ordinary human, something which allowed many Oni to live for generations at a time.

However, it should also be noted that, while he was one, he was still a teenage boy reaching the age of 19. Even more so, is the fact that he still registers himself as to how most human males of his age would: at the prime of their youth.

Which is why that one answer which the butterfly gave was akin to taking a hammer and bringing it down on his crotch. An answer which utterly dented the remnants of his youthly pride with the subtlety of a firework.

Plus, she implied his intelligence was utter crap.

Swing. Shatter. _Broken._

Correction. His pride was in pieces now, along with whatever eloquent rejection he was going to give.

"I-...I-..."

"Will you come with me to visit Oyakata-sama? Apprentice or not, I was instructed to bring 'Hibiki,' and I see a 'Hibiki' right before me~"

He couldn't bring himself to even say the correct words anymore, his battered ego unwilling to let him take any more damage.

Cooperation was the only way out of the path towards an even greater depression.

"...yes."

It was an answer done out of resignation, one that Hibiki would hopefully not regret.

"Wonderful! Then, without further ado–!" Shinobu quickly clapped her hands together, before Hibiki found himself blindfolded, bound, and quickly carried off towards god knows where. "I'll see you soon, Oni-san! Try not to get sick!"

He was already regretting everything.


End file.
